New Bandit in Town
by awesomemica42
Summary: A new stranger has arrived in Storybrooke. Though, they're no true stranger. They are just like Emma, but they escaped the curse by a few years. Who are they? How are they going to shake things up for this town? After Frozen Characters left and Rumple didn't try to work with 'The Hat'. No Queens of Darkness AU.


**_New Bandit in Town_**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of 'Once Upon a Time'. I only own any new characters and my plot. Characters act OOC. It diverges from canon by giving Regina her own child from before the curse. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary**: A new stranger has arrived in Storybrooke. Though, they're no true stranger. They are just like Emma, but they escaped the curse by a few years. Who are they? How are they going to shake things up for this town? Takes place after season 3.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke**

A slow rumble can be heard from down the road. A motorcycle can be seen in the distance. The rider is hardly distinguishable except for their violet jacket.

'Welcome to Storybrooke'. The rider comes to a slow stop just before crossing a bright orange line. Nothing can be seen except the expressive blue eyes that now have a certain glint.

_I'm finally coming home, my love._

* * *

"Henry, we have to go or you won't be having breakfast at Granny's this morning with Miss Swan." Regina yells from inside the large, white mansion.

"Alright, mom, I just have to finish my hair." a young boy yells back.

"Kyra, are you ready? We need to go drop you brother off this morning." the woman yelled once more.

A little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes starts coming down the stairs. "Yes, mommy, I'm ready to go, though I think Henry may be a while. I think he's trying to impress that girl, what's her name? Grace I think."

"Thank you, sweetie. Henry, Grace won't care what you look like we need to go."

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." he yelled.

A young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes starts running down the stairs. "Henry, what have I told you about running on the stairs?" Regina yells to him.

He immediately slows down and smiles sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry, mom."

"Just don't do it again please Henry. Now, let's go before we're late." Regina says as she opens the door.

* * *

The bell above the backdoor rings in Gold's Pawnshop. Belle looks up from her cleaning to see a friend she hasn't seen since the Enchanted Forest. He has medium length light brown hair and those hauntingly expressive blue eyes.

"Well, Belle, you going to welcome me into town or not?" he asked her somewhat smugly.

"Oh my God! I heard that Regina killed you. Where have you been?" she just keeps getting higher in pitch as she keeps going.

"Well, I've been here, there, and yonder. Though I think you've heard of my name here. I've been making custom suits and jackets for a while now. This jacket I'm wearing now is a one of a kind that I had made." he answered with a smirk.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you started Armani?" she asked.

His continued smirk and a raised eyebrow was all she got as an answer because at that moment Mr. Gold decided to make an appearance. "I see a fine example of the Armani collection is currently being worn by your employer, Belle. Though I can't help but wonder why you're still working for Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend. Armani, where have you been this entire time?" Mr. Gold responded.

"Ah, well, I left via magic bean. Unlike you, I'm not immortal. I can only stay in one realm for so long before I start aging, though here I've found the way to immortality. Now, I ask again. Belle, why are you still under Rumple's employment?" Armani asked worriedly.

"I actually fell in love with him not long after I heard you were killed. I started to see the good in him, and it was all downhill for me from there." Belle replied while looking lovingly at Mr. Gold.

"Yes, we just got back from our honeymoon today. Of course we didn't expect a visit from a long lost friend, dearie." Mr. Gold finished for his wife.

"Well, then congratulations are in order Mr. and Mrs. Gold. Now, do you have everything I asked you to keep for me?" Armani asked with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. All of your things are in the back. Belle, we need the closed sign out and, this time, lock the doors. I think even the Charming's can understand that do not disturb. Join us in the back when you're finished please, sweetheart." Mr. Gold says.

The men go in the back while Belle takes care of putting out the closed sign and locking the door.

"Well, well. The Dark One has gone soft. I thought Hell would freeze over before I saw the day that happened, especially with you Rumple." a humorous tone in Armani's voice.

"Yes, well, True Love will do that to you, dearie." Mr. Gold said in a dry tone.

"I get that. Though, my True Love didn't want to acknowledge her feelings like Belle does for you and vice versa. I'm happy for you old friend." Armani says sincerely.

"Thank you. I know I'm lucky to have her. Now, your things are in that cabinet over there and this is the key. You remember our deal?" Mr. Gold asks with a glint of mischief and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember. What is it you want answered? Remember you only get one question so make it a good one."

"Very well, dearie. I remember that you knew the queen around the time she could have gotten pregnant."

"I don't hear the question my friend."

"Ah, I was getting there. I know that the queen drank a potion to ensure she never got pregnant, but then about four years before she cast the Dark Curse she gave birth to the little miracle. Do you know who the little princess's father could be?"

"I do. Now, can you give me the key?"

"What, are you not going to tell me who the lucky man is that has stolen the queen's heart?"

"That wasn't your question. You asked did I know who the father was. You didn't ask who he was. Now, the key please."

"Of course. Here you are." Mr. Gold handed over the key and backed away to give Armani some space.

Armani takes the small golden key and opens the cabinet right as Belle walks in the back. He looks over everything and notices it's all there. He pulls his bow and quiver of arrows out and looks over them and they look as if he just made them. Next he pulls out the sword and checks it as well.

"I tried to check that when we first got to Storybrooke, but it wouldn't open." Mr. Gold says in a frustrated tone.

"That's because it is protected with special magic." Upon seeing this curious look, Armani continues to explain, "This realm has magic all its own, you just have to know where to find it and how to use it."

At this Mr. Gold's eyes widened. He had truly thought this realm had no magic, but to know that Armani had found and even conquered the magic of this realm was even more baffling. He watched as Armani spoke in a hushed whisper then place his finger on the junction of the hilt and sheath. Seconds later Armani pulls the sword from its home and Mr. Gold notices a slight glow around the sword itself. Mr. Gold knew that the prince, David, had the legendary Excalibur, but this looked like one that he had only heard stories of.

"Armani, is that what I think it is?" Belle spoke up. She too had read the stories and remembered the very vivid description.

"Depends, if are you thinking this is Rhindon, the sword from the Chronicles of Narnia, then you I would say your assumptions are correct. Though, if you recognize the sword you should also recognize the bow and arrows as well." Armani replies with the largest smile on his face that anyone would have ever seen. He had received both the sword and bow and arrows when he once traveled to Narnia and helped with a great battle.

"My, my, dearie, I must say, you do know the many ways to shock even the Dark One." Mr. Gold chuckles.

"Yes, well, hardly anyone would believe me if I told them that the stories they grew up with were true, let alone that they themselves were mere stories in another realm." Armani replies. "Though I love these weapons dearly, my most prized possession is this." he says as he reaches back into the cabinet and pulls out a beautiful royal purple cloak that matches his jacket. Up close you can see the hand embroidery of different animals. There is an eagle across the span of the shoulders. A mighty lion mid-roar is in the center of the back. A wolf is howling at an unseen moon three-quarter the way down on the back. There is a unicorn on the left arm and beautiful stag running from the unseen hunter on the right. The slight difference is the horse that is running free at the bottom of his jacket. "I believe this is everything, yes?" he questions.

"Yes, that is everything that you gave me, but I may have something you may want, for a price of course." Mr. Gold replies with his mischievous glint in his eyes and that ever present 'let's make a deal' smirk.

"Let me guess, you want the name of Regina's daughter's father, yes?" Armani says in an exasperated tone.

"You know me all too well my old friend." he replies with that same smirk still on his face.

"Fine, but you have to show me what I may want first." Armani says.

"Of course, it's right here." with a flourish Mr. Gold makes appear Armani's gold suit of armor and the infamous mask. "I always thought, 'Who is the Purple Bandit without his armor or mask?'. What do you say dearie? Do we have a deal?" Mr. Gold asks with a now knowing smirk and still mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, we have a deal. The name of the father is Porfirio." Armani replies through clenched teeth.

Belle notices something is going on with Armani but doesn't say anything to alert her husband and makes note to ask him about it later.

With the flick of his wrist, Armani has his armor on and his mask in hand.

"You know, the last time I wore this, people thought the Evil Queen had killed me. No one but me and her knew that it was to fake my death and make her look better for it." he said with a distant look in his eyes. "Now, I think it's time for the Purple Bandit to make an appearance don't you think guys?"

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Mr. Gold asked.

Armani went back to the cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper that was hidden.

"Why with this of course." he said showing a tattered wanted poster for the Purple Bandit. "I saw that most people congregated at Granny's and that there was a dart board inside. I thought that if I could get inside the clock tower I could have the perfect shot at the dart board inside Granny's."

"My, my, mighty presumptuous about our abilities there aren't we Armani?" Mr. Gold said skeptically.

"No, just stating a fact." Armani replied.

"I highly doubt that an out of practice bandit such as yourself could make that accurate a shot without hitting something, or namely someone, else." Mr. Gold said again.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that I will hit the bullseye of dart board inside Granny's with this arrow." Armani said while pulling out the arrow and wrapping the wanted poster around it.

"Very well, dearie. You have a bet, and I know I'll be winning this one." Mr. Gold said haughtily.

"Tell me, Rumple. Can you use your seer powers with me?" Armani asked. Seeing Mr. Gold's surprised eyes but still straight face, Armani had his answer, "That's what I thought. You see Rumple, I have many powers as well. With my magic, I am able to do many things, including getting around your seer power. Now, do you know of a way for me to get into the clock tower?"

"I can take you. There is an elevator in the library downstairs from the clock tower that goes up in it." Belle replied to Armani.

"Thank you, Belle. I believe we should go now and go the back way so no one will see us. Rumple, as always, it has been a pleasure to see you again old friend, just don't forget our bet."

"Of course, Armani. It is always a pleasure to meet with a friend. I will be very happy to collect my winnings later on today. Do you have a place to stay?" Mr. Gold replied.

"Actually, I don't. Any recommendations?" Armani asked.

"Yes, I have a small apartment just upstairs you can use until you figure something else out." Mr. Gold said.

"Thank you, old friend that is very kind of you. Do you know when Her Majesty is going to have breakfast? I think it would be best if I take my shot when she is there." Armani replied humbly.

"She should either be there now or on her way. It was good to see you. Belle, sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and take Armani to the library and I'll see you for lunch." Mr. Gold said as he turned to his wife and giving her a small kiss.

"I'll see you later for lunch, honey." Belle replies and accepts the kiss from her husband. Belle turns to Armani, "Are you ready to go?"

Armani ties his cloak on and makes sure his mask is in place. "Ready when you are."

With that Armani and Belle left as Mr. Gold reopened his shop.

* * *

Armani and Belle entered the library through the unknown usually unused backdoor. They went directly up in the elevator and to the clock-face that looked down on Granny's.

"Here, this pane opens to the inside to no one will see you." Belle told Armani as she opened it for him. "Though, I do have one question. Who is Porfirio? I noticed you didn't exactly like the guy. What is that about?"

Stepping up to the open pane and noticed a small crowd inside the diner. With a sigh Armani answered, "It's not that I don't like Porfirio, I don't like what he represents. He is a man that is egotistical and would have never been a good father. I saw him not to long after they first got together and he told me he was just playing with the queen's emotions."

"I see. Thank you, Armani, you didn't have to tell me, but you did. I have always thought that we were friends." Belle said with a small smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to Granny's to get breakfast. Is there anything you need?"

Armani pulls out $20 and gives it to Belle. "Here, just get me a stack of pancakes and you can keep the rest for all your help."

"I don't need the money, Armani-" Belle started but was interrupted.

"I don't care if you need the money or not Belle. This is one friend offering to buy breakfast for another. I'm going to be needing more help as my plan goes along so just please don't argue with me." Armani said.

Shaking her head with a sigh Belle says, "Fine, but know that this is not going to be a common occurrence. I will help you anyway I can. Just please don't make it anything illegal."

"No promises." he replies with that glint in his eyes.

She leaves him to watch the diner. As she walks she sees the Mayor and her kids getting out of their car a little ways down the road. She smiles when she sees Kyra carrying her favorite blanket with her.

"Madam Mayor, it's good to see you this morning. How are you?" Belle greets Regina.

"I'm well, thank you Belle. Henry, why don't you go see if Miss Swan is in the diner and if not go ahead and get us a table." Regina says to the teenager. Henry runs ahead of the other three and is through the door to Granny's in no time.

"That's good to hear. And how about you Kyra, how are you this morning?" Belle says to the young girl.

"I'm good, thank you Mrs. Gold." Kyra replied.

"You have a lovely daughter Regina." Belle said. "I love your blanket. I bet you take that everywhere don't you?" Belle asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I love it. Mom want let me take it to school because shes scared someone make take it. I understand. It is the one thing I have that connects me to my dad and I don't want to lose it so I'm okay with that." Kyra replied. "Though I love that it has this horse on it."

Regina can't help but to smile at the interaction between the two. She wonders what it would be like it Kyra's father was around. Would he be happy with the way his daughter is just like him in so many ways and yet so much like her as well? She sometimes can just look at Kyra and have to do a double take to make sure it is her daughter and not the true love she lost.

Kyra shows the running horse to Belle and smiles happily. Belle thinks she has seen this before some long time ago, but just can't place it. She opens the door for both Kyra and Regina. Both Regina and Belle are brought out of the individual musings when a whizz can be heard going past them and then the thunk of something hitting the far wall.

Everyone turns at the sound and freezes. There sticking in the bullseye of the dartboard is an arrow that people thought they wouldn't see again. The silence is deafening as Regina's heels click their way to the dartboard and arrow.

Removing the arrow, Regina sees a face she thought she would never see again. She looks around the diner to see everyone staring at her. She looks out the front of the diner and does't see any potential shooter. She looks up at the clock-tower on impulse to see a golden mask glinting in the sunlight.

"Regina, what's is that? What's going on?" Ruby, a waitress at the diner and the werewolf in the Enchanted Forest, asks, even though she knows whose arrow that is and wants to think this is just a dream.

"It appears the the Purple Bandit has found his way into town, or someone is trying to make us think he is." Regina answers. In that moment she holds up the tattered wanted poster to the others and notices the message on the back.

**So you wanna play with magic?**

**Girl, you should know what you're falling for,**

**My Queen do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I'm coming at you like a Dark Horse.**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor,**

**You can be my Snow White,**

**I'm gonna put you in a coma.**

_Are you ready to play your majesty? This game is just beginning Queen Regina._

_-PB_

_ps: Did you know that in this realm regina means queen in Italian? Even in this realm they knew you to be a queen._

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Do I continue or should I just stop? The first to give me the name of the song I used and to give me a honest review; I let you know what is going to happen next. Please review!**


End file.
